


Unexpected Intimacy

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, bathhouse fun, no betas we die like men, tm4m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aziraphale wanders into a bathhouse and is surprised by joy.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme, anonymous





	Unexpected Intimacy

Aziraphale sat on the vinyl cushions and re-tucked the towel around his waist. This wasn’t at all where he’d meant to end up for the evening. He’d expected the man he’d been angling to set on the right path to stop into the bar a few doors down, then a quick drink, a quiet word, a miracle or two and he’d be heading back to the bookstore for a quiet evening with Crowley.

Instead - well. Here he was in an establishment that was definitely only nominally for bathing, wearing only a towel and a key around his arm. The man he’d been hoping to set right had disappeared into an alcove with another couple and from the sound of it would be occupied for some time. He glanced around. There was no harm in watching, he supposed. And it was warm, and definitely more comfortable than a hard barstool.

His awareness landed on one couple who’d just caught each other’s eye. Nothing out of the ordinary to see here, really. An old dance, one he’d been aware of for millennia, even as the details changed. Desire in a held glance. Touches growing bolder. One holding the other’s face to kiss deeply, while the other’s hands roamed. None of that was new, but the surprise and joy he felt from the shorter man as the other felt his chest and belly and thumbed his nipples - _oh._ Grace or Mystery, he might say, but he didn’t feel Heaven’s hand in this, and Hell’s payments never felt so right down at the bone. Human, then, all human.

Aziraphale watched more closely, his original plan for the evening forgotten. Both were substantial men, with bellies that pressed together as they kissed and as their hands moved over hip and curve and slid up under their towels. The taller man’s chest had some heft to it too, but the shorter man’s was all flat, with dark hair curling over the lines of scars.

Both men were fully nude now, hands on each other’s cocks and breathing hard. The taller man’s was a good handful, hardening as the other stroked it and with the head peeking out of folds of foreskin. The other’s was already red and swollen, slipping between his partner’s fingers as he jerked and rubbed it, throbbing more when those fingers slipped back to the slit between to rub in and up against its underside and down along the roots on either side of it, and came back slick and musky.

The shorter man looked at Aziraphale in clear invitation as his partner went to his knees and began to suck, head bobbing enthusiastically and tongue cradling the underside of his hardness.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and basked again in the sense of human rightness - that this was who and how and where this one was meant to be. He met the man’s gaze with more care than heat, leaned over and kissed him gently, shook his head with a regretful smile, and left thoughtfully.

(Neither of the men thought much about Aziraphale once he left, both being rather distracted, though one later discovered that he wasn’t going to need some painful and expensive dental work after all, and the other later discovered that the plate in his ankle had been replaced by bone again and that the nerves on his chest had finished growing back exactly as he’d hoped they’d get around to someday.)


End file.
